mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Bons pensamentos
Arquivo:Hopemain2.jpg Verso para Memorizar: “Finalmente, irmãos, tudo o que é verdadeiro, tudo o que é respeitável, tudo o que é justo, tudo o que é puro, tudo o que é amável, tudo o que é de boa fama, se alguma virtude há e se algum louvor existe, seja isso o que ocupe o vosso pensamento” (Filipenses 4:8). Como uma das mais utilizadas formas de intervenção na saúde mental de hoje, a Terapia Cognitivo-Comportamental (TCC) se baseia na suposição de que a maioria dos problemas psicológicos alcança melhora quando se identificam e mudam percepções, pensamentos e comportamentos inexatos e inadequados. As pessoas depressivas tendem a interpretar os fatos de forma negativa; as pessoas ansiosas tendem a encarar o futuro com apreensão; e as que têm baixa autoestima maximizam o sucesso dos outros e minimizam o seu próprio. Assim, a TCC procura acostumar as pessoas a identificar e mudar seus hábitos doentios de pensamento em busca de melhores alternativas que promovam o comportamento desejável e eliminem os não desejados. A Bíblia fala sobre a relação entre pensamentos e ações (Lc 6:45). Bons padrões de pensamento são não apenas saudáveis, mas também fornecem um caminho para a integridade: “Acaso, não erram os que maquinam o mal? Mas amor e fidelidade haverá para os que planejam o bem” (Pv 14:22). Nesta mensagem, vamos analisar algumas verdades bíblicas que podem nos ajudar a obter controle sobre nossa atividade mental, permitindo que Cristo tome conta de nossa mente. Pensamentos: a raiz do comportamento. Por que a Bíblia declara ser importante controlar não só nossas ações e palavras, mas também os pensamentos? Ver: Mc 7:21-23; Lc 6:45 Pessoas que sofrem de desordens no controle dos impulsos não conseguem resistir ao impulso de roubar, atacar alguém ou jogar. Os clínicos da saúde mental sabem que, frequentemente, esses impulsos são precedidos por certo pensamento (ou cadeia de ensamentos) que leva ao comportamento indesejável. Consequentemente, os pacientes são treinados a identificar esses pensamentos que provocam determinada ação, desviá-los imediatamente e ocupar a mente com outra coisa qualquer. Desse modo, eles obtêm controle sobre os pensamentos e evitam as ações resultantes. Realmente, muitas vezes, os atos pecaminosos são precedidos por pensamentos definidos. (Não é isso que significa tentação?) É dever de todo cristão aprender a identificar, com a ajuda de Deus, os primeiros passos desse processo, porque a alimentação de pensamentos errôneos leva quase inevitavelmente ao pecado. Que alternativa é proposta por Paulo para lidar com o comportamento imoral? Ver: Rm 8:5-8 Paulo mostrou que a mente e o comportamento estão intimamente ligados. A mente cheia do Espírito busca boas ações, e a mente dominada pelo pecado leva a atos pecaminosos. Não é suficiente mudar o comportamento por motivo de conveniência ou para apresentar para o mundo uma aparência justa. O coração (mente) precisa ser transformado, caso contrário os eventuais frutos mostrarão a verdadeira natureza desse coração. “Precisamos de um senso constante do poder enobrecedor dos pensamentos puros e da influência prejudicial dos maus pensamentos. Voltemos os pensamentos às coisas santas. Que sejam puros e verdadeiros, pois a única segurança para qualquer pessoa é o pensamento correto” (Ellen G. White, Signs of the Times, 23 de agosto de 1905). Suponha que você tivesse que expressar verbalmente a outros os pensamentos que teve nas últimas 24 horas. O que você diria? Você ficaria envergonhado? O que sua resposta lhe diz sobre as mudanças que precisa fazer? Pensamentos como fonte de angústia. Quais são as coisas que realmente o assustam? Como você pode aprender a confiar no Senhor, apesar desse medo? Afinal, o poder do Senhor não é maior que qualquer ameaça que você tiver que enfrentar? Muito sofrimento pode sobrevir pelo pensamento. O psicólogo Philip Zimbardo, em seu livro Psicologia e Vida, relata o caso de uma jovem que foi levada a um hospital porque estava aterrorizada pelo pensamento de morrer. Aparentemente, não havia nada de errado com ela, mas ela foi admitida para ficar em observação durante a noite. Horas mais tarde, ela morreu. Uma investigação adicional mostrou que, anos antes, um médium havia predito sua morte ao completar 23 anos. Essa mulher morreu vítima de seu próprio pânico, na véspera de completar 23 anos. Sem dúvida, as pessoas podem sofrer seriamente por causa de pensamentos negativos. Daí a necessidade de manter pensamentos saudáveis (lição de amanhã). É igualmente importante lembrar: também podemos afetar negativamente os pensamentos dos outros expressando pessimismo. As palavras são ferramentas muito poderosas, para o bem ou para o mal. Elas constroem ou derrubam. Existe vida e morte nas palavras que pronunciamos. Precisamos ser cuidadosos com os pensamentos e sentimentos que saem de nossa boca. Que exemplos bíblicos de influência negativa você pode citar? Leia At 14:2; 15:24; Gl 3:1 “Se você não se sentir satisfeito e alegre, não fale de seus sentimentos. Não anuvie a vida dos outros. Uma religião fria e sombria jamais atrairá as pessoas a Cristo. Só as afastará dEle para as redes que Satanás lança aos pés dos transviados” (Ellen G. White, A Ciência do Bom Viver, p. 488). Pense em ocasiões em que “meras palavras” o feriram intensamente. Como você pode se prevenir para nunca fazer isso a ninguém? Pensamento saudável.thumb Finalmente, irmãos, tudo o que for verdadeiro, tudo o que for nobre, tudo o que for correto, tudo o que for puro, tudo o que for amável, tudo o que for de boa fama, se houver algo de excelente ou digno de louvor, pensem nessas coisas” (Fp 4:8, NVI). Qual é a essência das palavras de Paulo a nós? Qual é a chave para fazer o que ele diz? Veja também 2Pe 3:1, 2. Recordar, repetir, pensar e meditar nas palavras da Bíblia é uma das maiores bênçãos espirituais disponíveis a nós, e é a forma certa de cultivar o que Pedro chamou de “mente esclarecida” (2Pe 3:1). Muitas pessoas têm obtido bênçãos inestimáveis por submeter à memória os textos da Bíblia. Quando passam por momentos de preocupação, dúvida, medo, frustração ou tentação, eles repetem esses pensamentos em sua mente e obtêm alívio e paz pelo poder do Espírito Santo. Com tanta concorrência atraente (computadores, TV, etc.), esta geração de crentes está sendo tentada a pôr de lado a Bíblia. Portanto, é necessário tomar a decisão firme de ler a Palavra e nela refletir cada dia. A Palavra de Deus é a única verdadeira fortaleza que temos contra os assaltos mentais das atrações seculares provenientes do mundo. Examine novamente o texto de Paulo. Faça uma lista das coisas verdadeiras, puras, respeitáveis, e assim por diante. Em que consiste essa lista? O que essas coisas têm em comum? A oração é outra forma de manter a mente longe das dificuldades. Enquanto falamos com Deus, existe pouca chance de que a mente seja ocupada por pensamentos sensuais ou outras formas de pensamentos egoístas. A formação de hábitos de oração é uma proteção certa contra pensamentos pecaminosos e, consequentemente, de ações pecaminosas. A Bíblia é clara: Deus Se importa com nossos pensamentos, porque eles afetam nossas palavras, nossas ações e nosso bem-estar global. Deus quer que tenhamos bons pensamentos porque essa “mente esclarecida” é boa para nós, tanto sob o aspecto físico como mental. As boas-novas são que, pela meditação na Bíblia, pela oração e pelas escolhas inspiradas pelo Espírito, de nossa parte, podemos manter a mente e o coração em coisas que nos enobreçam e também a outros. Os pensamentos de nosso coração. Que verdade importante traz a Bíblia sobre os pensamentos? 1Rs 8:39; Sl 19:14; 1Cr 28:9; 1Sm 16:7. Como essa verdade deve afetar nossos pensamentos? Essa ideia de verdade o deixa nervoso e temeroso, ou lhe dá esperança? Analise o motivo de sua resposta. Porque Tu, só Tu, és conhecedor do coração de todos os filhos dos homens” (1Rs 8:39). A palavra coração é frequentemente usada na Bíblia como a sede dos pensamentos e emoções (veja Mt 9:4). Só Deus tem acesso à intimidade de nossa atividade mental, a nossas verdadeiras intenções e a nossos anelos secretos. Nada, nem mesmo na forma de um pensamento passageiro, pode ser escondida do Criador. O conhecimento que Deus tem de nosso íntimo é para nosso bem. Quando as pessoas estão muito desencorajadas para pronunciar uma palavra sensata de oração, Deus conhece sua necessidade. Os seres humanos podem ver só a aparência e os comportamentos exteriores e, então, tentam imaginar o que está pensando a outra pessoa; Deus conhece os pensamentos de maneira que os outros nunca poderão alcançar. De igual forma, Satanás e seus anjos só podem observar, ouvir e imaginar o que se passa no interior. “Satanás não pode ler nossos pensamentos, mas pode ver nossas ações, ouvir nossas palavras; e, mediante seu longo conhecimento da família humana, pode formar suas tentações para tirar proveito de nossos pontos fracos de caráter” (Ellen G. White, Review and Herald, 19 de maio de 1891). Em suas decisões diárias (pessoais ou relacionadas com o trabalho) ou em seu pensamento sobre outras pessoas, pare por um momento e envie a Deus uma oração silenciosa. Desfrute a compreensão de um diálogo íntimo unicamente entre você e Deus. Ninguém mais no Universo tem conhecimento dessa comunicação. Quando inclui a vontade de Cristo em seu processo de pensamento, isso o protege da tentação e traz bênçãos espirituais. Esse processo, sem dúvida, o ajudará a construir uma experiência mais íntima com o Senhor. Como esta verdade o ajudou a entender melhor a advertência bíblica de não julgar os outros? Quantas vezes seus motivos foram mal-interpretados por aqueles que não conhecem seu coração? Por outro lado, por que é importante não julgar os outros? A paz de Cristo em nosso coração. Que coisas específicas somos chamados a fazer a fim de viver em Cristo como nos é prometido? Ver: Cl 3:1-17 Esta passagem nos leva à raiz dos comportamentos morais e imorais, o coração e a mente. Também aponta ao único que pode nos transmitir bondade mediante o governo de nossos pensamentos, Jesus Cristo: “Que a paz de Cristo seja o juiz em seu coração” (Cl 3:15, NVI). Note expressões como “revistam-se do amor”, “façam morrer”, “mantenham o pensamento”, “abandonem todas estas coisas”. Elas indicam que a fuga do pecado e a busca da virtude é questão de escolha e preparação, não de improvisação. O pecado só pode ser vencido quando mantemos a mente nas coisas de acima. Cristo é a fonte da virtude e bondade. Quando Lhe permitimos, Cristo é o único que pode trazer verdadeira paz à nossa mente. Portanto, a mente, sendo o centro da existência, precisa ser colocada sob os cuidados de Jesus. Isso é fundamental para o desenvolvimento do caráter, e não pode ser deixado à mercê das circunstâncias. Tanto as tendências pecaminosas quanto os ambientes corruptos investem contra a pureza de pensamento. Mas o Senhor não nos abandona. Ele estende ajuda e proteção a todos os que as desejarem. “Nossos pensamentos, se firmados em Deus, serão guiados pelo amor e poder divinos”. Desse modo, devemos “viver as palavras que procedem dos lábios de Cristo” (Ellen G. White, Mente, Caráter e Personalidade, v. 2, p. 669). Em meio à batalha espiritual, alguém pode ser tentado e achar muito difícil afastar certos pensamentos negativos. Nesses momentos, pode ser mais fácil distrair-se pela mudança de lugar ou de atividade ou a busca de boa companhia. Essa mudança pode facilitar a oração e a certeza da bênção de Deus. O pensamento é um processo humano muito misterioso. Realmente, nem sabemos com certeza o que é ou exatamente como funciona. Na maioria dos casos, entretanto, no recesso interno de nossa consciência, só escolhemos sobre que vamos pensar. O pensamento pode ser mudado em um momento. Simplesmente temos que decidir mudá-lo. (Em alguns casos, no entanto, a doença mental pode afetar a capacidade da pessoa de mudar facilmente os pensamentos, e pode ser extremamente benéfico obter tratamento de profissionais estiver disponível.) o que você pode dizer de seus pensamentos? Da próxima vez que aparecerem pensamentos errados, o que você vai fazer? Estudo adicional Mais precioso que o fino ouro de Ofir é o poder do pensamento correto. Precisamos dar elevado valor ao controle adequado dos pensamentos. ... Todo pensamento impuro contamina a mente, prejudica o senso moral e tende a apagar as impressões do Espírito Santo. Escurece a visão espiritual, de forma que os homens não consigam contemplar a Deus. O Senhor pode perdoar o pecador arrependido, e o faz; mas, embora seja perdoada, a mente é maculada. Toda impureza das palavras e do pensamento devem ser evitados por aquele que deseja ter discernimento claro da verdade espiritual. ... Devemos usar todos os meios que Deus colocou ao nosso alcance para desenvolver o domínio próprio e cultivar bons pensamentos. Devemos manter nossa mente em harmonia com a mente de Cristo. Sua verdade nos santificará, corpo, mente e espírito, e devemos ser habilitados a nos erguer sobre a tentação” (Ellen G. White, Signs of the Times, 23 de agosto de 1905). thumb|left Perguntas para reflexão Que significa a sentença: “Levando cativo todo pensamento à obediência de Cristo”? (2Co 10:5). Como podemos fazer isso? Como internet, programas de TV, leitura recreativa, propagandas, etc. atuam em sua mente? Que proporção de seu pensamento e ações pode ser afetada por essas fontes? Por que estaremos enganando a nós mesmos se acreditarmos que aquilo que lemos ou assistimos não afeta nossos pensamentos? Que conselho você daria a alguém que tivesse problemas com o comportamento impulsivo? Que promessas da Bíblia você lhe apresentaria? Por que também é importante conservar diante dessa pessoa todas as promessas de perdão e aceitação por meio de Jesus? Como você evitaria que essa pessoa entrasse em desespero completo, crendo que, por não alcançar a vitória que deseja, de alguma forma, seu relacionamento com Deus é deficiente? Como você pode ajudar essa pessoa a aprender que nunca deve desistir das promessas de perdão, não importando quão indigna ela se sinta? L.E.S. CPB